Currently, the industry is moving towards a multi-service set identifier (“SSID”) Wi-Fi solution in which a broadband subscriber's modem or gateway device, which has a first SSID that allows private network access, is augmented with a second SSID that allows controlled or public network access. Such a solution, however, may be susceptible to subscribers' attempts to boost their total subscribed bandwidth usage (via the private network access), by trying to additionally access the network via the public network access.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing network access configurations, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing restricted Wi-Fi access configuration between public and private SSIDs.